HUMARI ADHURI KAHANI
by rija sami
Summary: IT'S ABOUT TWO PAIRS AND THEIR INCOMPLETE LOVE STORY WILL THEY COMPLETE THEIR LOVE STORY OR WILL BE INCOMPLETE FOR FOREVER MY FIRST TRY ON ABHIRIKA AND DAREYA INCLUDING CID TEAM
1. Chapter 1

HI **GUYS WELL I M NEW HERE AND YOU ALL KNOW ABOUT IT.I CAME HERE WITH MY FIRST STORY AND THIS IS MY FIRST TRY ON ABHIRIKA AND DAREYA INCLUDING CID TEAM PLZ DON'T BASH ON ME AFTER READING 1ST CHAPTER AND STORY TOO AND LASTLY I WANT TO INFORM YOU ALL THAT I CAN UPDATE IN A WEEK SO PLZ WAIT FOR UPDATE**

 **SO HERE IS UPDATE:**

One man was roaming here and there and another man was sitting on sofa and trying to convence his buddy

yaar tum us se baat kyun nahi kar rahe ho

The man look at him in anger and say:kya baat karon main usse ab bacha hi kya hai

Dekho woh gusse main hogi is liye aisa keh diya hoga usne

Gussa huh and he put his hand in his jeans pocket gussa sirf use hi ata hai kya?mujhe nahi

Tum baat ko keench(stress)rahe ho

Main keench raha hoon baat ko...haan...tumne mujhse kaha k tumhe usse aik baar baat karni chahiye main maan gaya aur usse baat karne uske ghar gaya per hua kya

 **FLASHBACK START:**

 **Kya baat hai tum itne gusse main kyun ho aur woh bhi kaafi gusse main dikh rahi thi aakhir baat kya hai?**

 **Kuch nahi yaar**

 **Kya kuch nahi?kuch to hua hai tum dono k beech aakhir btao to mujhe shayed main kuch kar sakon**

 **Yaar tum kuch bhi nahi kar sakte aur plz tum is mamle se hi dour raho to acha hai**

 **Kya acha hai abhi...haan...tum kyun nahi bta rahe ho abhi**

 **Kya btaon?**

 **Wahi jo tum dono k beech hua hai jagda(fight)**

 **Yaar woh...and he tell everything to daya(episode:yellow topi ka raaz/raaz yellow topi ka)**

 **Daya look at him in shock:kya yeh sab ho gaya aur tumne mujhe btaya tak nahi**

 **Kya btata main daya...haan...kya btata main**

 **Tumhe usse is tarah ki baat nahi karni chahiye thi**

 **Main to bus usse mazak kar raha tha woh chahti to mujhe bhi keh sakti thi mere kaam ko lekar kuch bhi lekin nahi usne saaf hi keh diya**

Humare beech jo kuch bhi tha ab woh khatam ho gaya hai

 **huh humare beech aisa tha kya jo khatam ho gaya kuch bhi** **nahi**

 **Daya look at his buddy and shake his head in disappointed**

 **chalo woh baat main bhool gaya lekin uske baad hum dehli main gaye case solve karne(episode cid in dehli)tab usne kya kiya**

Dr salunkhe call cid team in skype where tarika was present with dr salunkhe she ask daya about his health and ignore abhijeet..abhijeet feel hurt but he didn't show snd dr salunkhe change the topic

 **Tab bhi usne sirf tumse poucha mujhe to jaise ajnabi samajh kar ignore kar diya phir bhi maine kuch nahi aur phir aik tum mujhe bina btaye uske ghar tak le gaye poore raste tum mujhe btate rahe k mujhe use sorry kehna chahiye jab k meri koi galti nahi hai mai maan gaya aur tumhare saath uske ghar gaya per kya hua...kya kiya usne mere saath apne bhaiya bhabhi k saamne bhi mujhe and he remember**

daya stop his car in front of tarika house and look at his buddy who was actually in tense...daya pat abhijeet shoulder then

Jao abhijeet aur baat karo usse agar yeh qissa aaj hi khatam ho jaye to ache baat hai ab jao

Hmmm theek hai per tum yahi mera wait karna...chod k mat jaana mujhe

Haan baba nahi jaonga main tumhe chod kar ab jao jaldi

Abhijeet come out from car and about to enter in tarika home when daya stop him

Abhijeet

He turn

Best of luck

Abhijeet smile then he ring tarika's door ball few minute later tarika's brother open the door and surprise after seeing abhijeet at door

Are abhijeet tum aao ander aao

Before enter in home abhijeet turn and saw his buddy who give him relax smile he too smile and enter in home

Aaj bade dino baad ghar aana hua tumhara...kya baat hai...kuch kaam tha kya tarika se

Haan woh

At the same time he hear tarika voice:koun hai bhaiya

She too surprise after seeing abhijeet in her house

Abhijeet tum yaha?

Haan woh...woh mujhe tumse kuch baat karni thi

Haan kaho kya baat hai?

Dekho tarika us case main jo hua us k liye

Koun si case k baare main baat kar rahe ho tum abhijeet

Wohi yellow topi wala case...dekho tarikaain bus mazak kar raha tha agar tumhe bura laga ho to us k liye sorry

Ohh to tum us baat k liye sorry kehne aye ho...dekho abhijeet ab us baat ko guzre kaafi waqt ho gaye hai aur main us baat ko bhool bhi chuki hoon behtar yahi hoga tum bhi bhool aur jaisa k maine kaha k ab humare beech jo kuch bhi tha woh khatam ho gaya hai ab kuch nahi ho sakta aur waise bhi bhaiya bhabhi mere liye aik rishta dekh rahe hai ta ke meri jaldi se shaadi ho jaye

Abhijeet look up with jark and whisper in shock:tarika and look at her bhaiya bhabhi who was also in stunned

He left the home instatly while tarika had victory smile on his lips...her bhaiya come near him and

Yeh kya kiya tumne tarika...tumne usse jhoot kyun kaha

Are bhaiya relax main to bus use tang kar rahe thi ta ke jo baat uske dil main hai woh bahar aa jaye

Here daya wait his buddy few minute later abhijeet come toward car with running and sat on car daya look at his buddy with confuse expression abhijeet take sometime to composed himself then composed tone

Daya jaldi se ghar chalo

Daya denie to ask what he want to ask and start car whole way daya look at his buddy and silent was appear inside the car after 15 minutes car stop and coe out from car and rush inside the home daya also follow his buddy but when he enter in house he hear loud bang voice he look at his buddy room who was actually shut with loud bang

Daya(thinking)achank kya ho gaya ise

 **SO GUYS HOW WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER SORRY FOR MISTAKE AND ONE MORE THINK IF I LATE TO UPDATE CHAPTER IN A WEEK SO GUYS PLZ UNDERSTAND THAT I WILL BE BUSY IN MY SCHEDULE WORK I HOPE YOU WILL UNDERSTAND AND PLZ DO READ AND REVIEW**

 **WITH**

 **YOUR REGARD**

 **RIJA SAMI**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI GUYS WHAT'S UP OMG FIRST CHAPTER MAIN ITNE SAARE REVIEW MUJHE SACH MAIN NAHI PTA THA AAP LOG ITNA PASAND KARENGE ANYWAYS**

 **GUEST:THANK YOU**

 **KAMIKAZE ME:THANK YOU AUR MUJHE AAP KI STORY KA INTIZAAR RAHEGA**

 **GUEST:THANK YOU**

 **GUEST:THANKS TO YOU**

 **SRUTHI:YES YOU RIGHT I CAN ELABORATE THE SENCE INSTEAD OF WRITTEN IN SIGNAL LINE BUT DUE TO HURRY OF WORK I CAN'T ELABORATE ANYWAYS THANK YOU**

 **AASH VIN:THANK YOU**

 **SHREYA:THANK YOU FOR REVIEW**

 **ADITI:THANK YOU AND HAAN MERE LIYE TO SITUATION CRITICLE HO GAYA HAI KYUN K JIS TARAH K MAANG IN LOGO NE KIYA HAI AGAR UNHE POORA KARNE MAIN LAG GAYI TO KAHANI IN 4 LOGO KI HO JAYEGI**

 **GUEST:THANK YOU**

 **HARSHET SJETTY:THANK YOU AND DAREYA KI KAHANI BHI HOGI LEKIN PEHLE THODI ABHIRIKA KI HO JAYE**

 **AS.A:THANK YOU AUR ZAHIR NAHI TRAGIC HO AUR TRAGIC NA BHI HO YEH TO KAHANI PER DEPEND KARTA HAI**

 **DRIZZLE:THANKS FOR FEED BACK**

 **guest:thank you**

 **RAJVI,LEVISHA,REANN,GUEST,GUEST,GUEST,GUEST,GUEST,GUEST,GUEST,GUEST:THANKS TO U ALL GUYS FOR SUCH A NICE COMMENT BUT GUYS I M SORRY BECAUSE I CAN'T ABLE TO COMPLETE YOUR HUMBLE REQUEST KYUN K RAJVI NE RAJAT AUR PURVI KO PAIR BANANE K LIYE KAHA HAI TO LEVISHA AUE REANN NE KAVI KA AUR BAAQI 8 GUEST LOGO NE SACHVI PER AB BTAO MAIN KIS KI POORI KARON AIK KA KARON TO BAAQI JO REH JAYENGE UN K LIYE DUKH HOGA ISI LIYE MAINE SOCHA HAI K MAIN UN CHARO KO DOST K HESIYAT SE KAHANI MAIN LAONGI BUT DON'T WORRY JAISE HI YEH STORY KHATAM HOTI HAI MAIN HER AIK LIYE UNKE PYARE PAIR PE KAHANI LIKHONGI LEKIN AIK AIK KAR K OK SORRY ONCE AGAIN AGAR HURT HUE MERE WORDS TO**

 **GUEST:THANK YOU AND I'LL TRY TO MAKE PAIR ON SAJAL OK**

 **SO HERE IS UPDATE:**

 **Daya follow his buddy and enter in house but when he enter he hear loud bang look at his buddy room who's door actually shut with loud bang**

 **Daya(thinking)ise kya ho gaya achanak**

 **Abhijeet step toward bed and sat on him...tarika's work echo in his ear**

 **Maine pehle bhi kaha tha ab bhi keh rahi hoon humare beech jo kuch bhi tha woh khatam ho gaya hai ab kuch nahi ho sakta**

 **He put his hand on his ear with:nahi...kyun tarika...kyun kiya tumne aisa...kaise keh sakti hoon tum aisa...kitni..kitni asani se keh diya tumne k ab humare beech kuch bhi nahi raha...kya mera ya tumhara saath yahi tak tha...kya..kya humara pyar itna kamzor hai k us aik baat se sab kuch khatam ho gaya**

 **And he hide his face in his both palms and crying silently Suddenly his mind strike something**

 **Aur waise bhi mere bhaiya bhabhi mere liye aik rishta dekh rahe hai ta ke jaldi se meri shaadi ho jaye**

 **He stand up in jark with:nahi he wipe his tear** **yeh nahi ho sakta...woh log tarika ki shaadi kisi aur se nahi kara sakte...main aisa nahi hone donga...main use kisi aur ka nahi hone de sakta...mujhe abhi tarika k ghar jaana hoga aur use btana hoga k main usse kitna pyar karta hoon...haan yahi theek rahega**

 **With that he take his car key and come out from room daya saw him to coming out and notice his red and swell eyes he step forward to ask**

 **Abhi kya baa..**

 **Daya main tumhe aa k btata hoon abhi mujhe aik bohut hi zaroori kaam se jaana hai**

 **And he rush out from house daya saw him to going and confuse he think**

 **Kya ho gaya ise...tarika k ghar jaane se pehle tak to theek tha yeh...phir achanak waha se bhaagta hua aya apne kamre main jaa k kamre main khud ko band kar liya aur ab phir nikal gaya per iski aankhain itni laal aur sooji hui...kahi tarika k ghar ya phir tarika se...ohh shit pta nahi kya hoga in dono ka**

 **Abhijeet drive his car and think how to porpoise tarika and how he talk her brother for his and tarika relation few minute later his car stop in front od tarika's house he come oit from his car and step toward tarika's house he about to enter tarika's home but stop and hide himself from wall...his eyes wide and tear rolling in his eyes he trun to go when something fall and inside the house tarika alert she look at her bhaiya bhabhi then step toward door with**

 **Koun...koun hai waha pe...take his gun from drawer and move forward...maine poucha koun hai waha...dekho jo koi bhi hai samne aa jao warna acha nahi hoga**

 **She come out from house and didn't find anyone...suddenly her eyes fall on floor and saw flower pot is broken and then she hear car engein voice she look up and saw one car passing from there...due to darkness she can't notice car and car number**

 **Tarika(think)is waqt koun ho sakta hai...kahi abhijeet to nahi phone kar k dekhti hoon**

 **She enter in her house where her bhaiya and bhabhi looking little bit scare so she relax both**

 **Koi nahi tha bhaiya aur bhabhi dariye mat plz kuch nahi hoga hmmm chaliye relax ho jaye aap dono...tab tak main aik call kar k aati hoon**

 **And she move from there...here tarik's bhabhi to tarika's brother**

 **dekha maine kaha tha woh gussa nahi karegi aap to bus aise hi dare jaa rahe the**

 **Haan lekin agar use pta chala k hum uski...**

 **Ufff aap bhi na aisa kuch nahi hoga mujhe pta hai aap us k liye jo kar rahe hai woh bilkul theek hai aur tarika bhi bohut hi samajhdaar hai woh bhi khushi khushi maan jayegi**

 **Hmmm shayad tum theek keh rahi hoon**

 **Chalo aap maan to gaye theek hai to phir main use phone kar k bula leti hoon**

 **Lekin itni bhi jaldi kya hai...pehle tarika se...**

 **Ufff phir se wahi baat kuch nahi hoga...aap dekhna use dekhte hi tarika khushi se pagal ho jayegi**

 **Theek hai tumhe jo karna hai karo lekin**

 **Lekin kya?**

 **He think something then:kuch nahi jao**

 **Yeh kuch kehna chah rahe the phir ruk kyun gaye;tarika's bhabhi think**

 **She move from there...abhijeet drive his car with full speed...tear was falling from his eyes with speed...he wipe his tear again an again but tear was still in his eyes suddenly he stop his car wirh full force and he got jark...he look out of the car and saw his favourite place beach...he come out from car and step towars beach after reaching there he stood in rock for few minute then sat on his knees...hide his face in his both palm and brust out in tear he look up in sky and shout**

 **Kyun...kyun kar rahe aap mere saath aisa...kya galti hai meri jo aap mujhe itni badi saza de rahe hai...kyun mujhse meri khushiyan cheen rahe hai aap kyun**

 **And he hide his face again his palms but next second he look up...wipe his tear...fire back in his eyes and stood up in his place with**

 **Bus bohut ho gaya...bohut ro liya aur bohut rula liya lekin ab main nahi balke koi aur royega aur woh bhi mujhse ziyada**

 **And he come back toward his car...sat on him and start drive**

 **Daya was roaming here and there in tension**

 **Pta nahi yeh boss kaha chala gaya hai kitni der ho gayi hai use gaye hue lekin ab tak lout k nahi aya...chalo use call...**

 **Same time his phone ring up he smile and:lagta hai boss ko pta chal gaya hai main use hi phone karne wala hoon isi liye usne khud phone kar diya hai**

 **He take out his cell phone and shock**

 **Is waqt iska phone**

 **SO GUYS KAISA LAGA AAP LOGO KO YE CHAPTER I HOPE BORE NAHI HUE HONGE SO GUYS IS WAQT DAYA KO KISKA PHONE AA GAYA HAI AUR ABHIJEET NE KYA SUN LIYA AISA SOCHIYEGA ZAROOR AND SORRY FOR MISTAKE AND GUYS PLZ DO READ AND REVIEW**

 **WITH**

 **YOUR REGARD**

 **RIJA SAMI**


	3. Chapter 3

HI GUYA HOW R U ALL I KNOW AAP LOG BOHUT HI WAIT KAR RAHE HAI BUT GUYS MUJHE JITNA WAQT MILA US MAIN...MAIN ITNA HI LIKH PAYI HOON

SO COME AT THE UPDATE:

Daya take out his cell and shock

Is waqt iska phone

Abhijeet drive his car with full speed and tear was falling from his eyes again and again...he remember what he was listening outside of tarika's house

T'b:(tarika's bhabhi)tumhe nahi lagta tarika ne jo kaha bilkul sahi kaha

T.b(tarika's bhaiya)kya?

T'b:yahi k ab hum jaldi se us ke liye aik larka dhoond kar uski shaadi kra dein(abhijeet eyes wide)aur vaise bhi uski umer(age)ho gayi hai shaadi ki

T.b:tum theek keh rahi ho ab humain tarika aur abhijeet dono se is baare main baat kar leni chahiye

T'b:tum theek keh rahe ho lekin?

T.b:lekin kya?

T'b:lekin larka abhijeet nahi balke koi aue hai

Abhijeet eyes become more wide with shock...tarika's bhaiya also shock

Yeh tum kya keh rahi ho?

T'b:main bilkul theek keh rahi hoon...kya aap apni behan ka haath aise aadmi k haath main denge ...jo kisi bhi waqt sab ko bhool jaata hai...khud ko bhi...kya aap apni behan ka rishta aise shakhs k saath jodna chahte hai jo amnesia ka patient hai.

Abhijeet was listening all this...tear was rolling his eyes...tarika's bhabhi continue

Chale maan li jiye un dono ki shaadi ho gayi...lekin kya bharosa woh tarika ko khush rakhega...kal ko agar uski wajah se tarika ko kuch ho gaya to...kya aap apne aap ko maaf kar payenge...kal ko agar woh tarika ko bhool gaya to...tarika per kya guzregi aap ne kabhi socha hai...woh to humain kabhi kuch nahi btayegi

T.b:yeh tum kya keh rahi ho...tum jaanti ho woh aisa nahi hai

T'b:mujhe pata hai per mujhe sirf aur sirf tarika ki fikar hai...agar kal ko abhijeet k ateet main se aisi koi baat humare saamne aa gayi...jo tarika ko poori tarah se tod(brock)dein to...to kya hoga...kal ko agar aik larki aa kar yeh keh dein k woh abhijeet ki biwi hai tab...tab kya hoga

T.b:aisa kuch nahi hoga jaisa tum soch rahi ho

T'b:hone ko kuch bhi ho sakta hai...aur vaise bhi abhijeet ko apni pichli zindagi k baare main kuch bhi yaad nahi hai

This time tarika's bhaiya goes in deep thought...she put her hand on his shoulder with concern then soft tone

Aik baar meri jagah khud ko rakh kar sochiye...phir aap ko meri har baat theek hi lagegi

T.b:to tum kya chahti ho?

T'b:aik larka hai meri nazar main...woh meri relative se hai aur college main tarika ka dost reh chuka hai aur to aur tarika ki tarah aik doctor hi hai

T.b:theek hai lekin pehle tarika se is baare main baat kar k dekhenge...uake baad hi kuch faisla hoga

Same time tarika come there with:haan to kya baat karenge aap dono mujhse?

Both stop and turn toward the tarika with shock...tarika confues after seeing both like that

Kya hua aap dono mujhe is tarah kyun dekh rahe hai

T.b:ku...kuch nahi...call her with love...idher aao mere pass

Tarika come near him and set beside him...tarika's bhaiya cupped her face with full love and ask

Tarika agar main tumse kuch pouchon to kya tum uska jawab dogi?

Tarika:jee bhaiya pouchiye

T.b:tarika agar kabhi aisa waqt aye jis main tumhe apne bhaiya ya phir abhijeet dono main se kisi aik ko chunna pade to tum but tarika cut him in shock

Bhaiya yeh aap...main of course aap hi ko chunongi aap hi mere sab kuch ho...meri maa...mera baap sub kuch aur vaise bhi mujhe abhijeet jaisa bohut mil sakta hai(but in heart:lekin abhijeet nahi)per aap nahi mil sakte mujhe after few second:lekin aap yeh sab

T.b:nahi bus aise hi aik khayal aya hai agar tumhare liye koi faisla loon to

Tarika:mujhe aap ka har faisla manzoor hoga bhaiya kyun k mujhe pata hai aap mere liye jo bhi faisla lenge woh aik dum sahi hoga

T.b:thank you tarika

Tarika:kya bhaiya

And they hear some noise(guyz you know what happend next)

Abhijeet come out from his thought after hearing cell phone voice actually his cell phone was ringing...he look at his cell where his buddy name flashing on screen...he stop his car and take few minute to compossed himself then pick his phone with

Haan daya

...

Haan bus aa hi raha hoon main

...

Mujhe kya hoga daya ma...main bilkul theek hoon

...

Haan bus 10 minute main aa raha hoon

...

Haan ok bye

He cut the line and look at the mirror...wipe his face with his both hand...start his car and move toward home

Daya was roaming here and there and thinking

Mujhe aisa kyun lag raha hai jaise kuch hua hai abhi k saath...uski awaaz se aisa lag raha tha jaise woh ro raha hai aur uper se uski aankhain laal(red)thi jab woh ghar se bahar jaa raha tha

But his thought brock when he listen main door open voice...he turn and saw his buddy who was enter in home...daya fold his both hand on his chest and ask

Aa gaye tum...kaha gaye the?aur phone kyun nahi utha rahe the kab se pho...

But he stop after seeing his buddy who step his feet toward his room without giving any response...daya confuese but stop his buddy

Arre boss khana to but abhijeet cut

Tum kha lo mujhe bhook nahi hai

And he about to enter in his room but stop when he hear

Tarika ka phone aya tha mujhe

 **Daya pick up his phone**

 **Haan tarika bolo**

 **...**

 **Daya in shock:kya...abhijeet waha aya tha?**

 **...**

 **Acha matlab andaaze laga kar keh rahi hoon**

 **...**

 **Nahi woh is waqt nahi hai kisi zaroori kaam se bahar gaya hai**

 **...**

 **Tum fikar na karo jaise hi woh aata hai main pouch longa**

 **...**

 **Haan ok bye**

 **And the line cut from both side**

Boss tum tarika k ghar gaye the kya?

Nahi aur vaise bhi maine tumse kaha tha ...main aik zaroori kaam se jaa raha hoon

Acha to kya tum mujhe btaoge woh zaroori kaam tha kya?

Tha aik zarooro kaam bta nahi sakta aur daya aaj k baad tum mere aur dr tarika ya phir hum dono k mamle main na to kuch karoge aur na hi kuch kahoge(strong tone)khas tour per aaj tarika k ghar per kya hua hai is baare main tarika se kuch bhi sawal nahi karoge(warn tone)samajh gaye

Per boss but cut

Kaha na aaj k baad nahi...to matlab nahi

And he enter in his room while leaving daya in confuese state

 **SO GUYS KAISA LAGA AAP LOGO KO YEH CHAPTER I HOPE ACHA LAGE AND DAREYA FANS SORRY K MAINE DAREYA KO ADD NAHI KYA BUT PROMISS NEXT 2 CHAPTER DAREYA PER HOGA AUR THODA BOHUT ABHIJEET SIR KA JUST ABHIJEET SIR** **AND SORRY FOR MISTAKE AND GUYS DO READ AND REVIEW PLZ,PLZ AND PLZ DO AND BTW**

 **SONI18:THANK YOU**

 **GUEST,GUEST,GUEST,GUEST,GUEST,GUEST:THANK YOU SO MUCH TO U ALL**

 **AFTAB:THANKS FOR REVIEW**

 **REANN:THANK YOU**

 **AASHVIN:THANKS TO U**

 **:THANKS FOR NICE COMMENT**

 **WIZARD01:THANKS FOR FEEDBACK**

 **CID FAN:THANK YOU**

 **GUDDIABHIRIKAFAN:THANK YOU**

 **KV LOVER SUNSHINE DAREYA:THANKS YAAR**

 **ABHIRIKA SUNSHINE:THANK YOU**

 **SHREYA:THANK YOU**

 **ADITI:THANK YOU 1ST GUEST SAHI 2ND WALA THODA SA GALAT**

 **NIA757:THANKS TO U**

 **shreya:thank you**

 **DREZZLE1460:THANK YOU**

 **:THANK YOU**

 **KAMIKAZE BLACK:THANK YOU**

 **GUEST:THANK YOU**

 **HARSHIT SHETTY:THANK YOI**

 **SRISHTA:THANK YOU**

 **GUYS YOU WILL BE WAIT TWO WEEKS FOR NEW UPDATE I KNOW BUT I HAVE ALSO HELPLESS SO UNDERSTAND ME**

 **OK BYE**

 **TAKE CARE**

 **WITH**

 **YOUR REGARD**

 **RIJA SAMI**


	4. SORRY

**HI GUYS WHAT'S UP I KNOW I KNOW SO MANY READERS OF MY STORY ARE ANGRY ON ME BUT LET ME TIME TO EXPLANE ACTUALLY MY CELL PHONE HAS CRASH AND I LOST MY ALL DETA...ALL UPDATE THAT'S WHY I WASN'T ABLE TO UPDATE MY STORY...ANY WAYS I WANT TO THANKS MY ALL READER AND REVIEWER WHO WAIT FOR MY STORY...ONE MORE THINK I NEED TIME TO UPLOAD AGAIN ALL DATA...ALL UPDATE...I HOPE YOU ALL WILL SUPPORT ME**

 **AND A BIG SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY BY MY SIDE**

 **OK BYE**

 **THANK YOU**

 **TACK CARE**

 **YOUR REGARD**

 **RIJA SAMI**


	5. Chapter 5

HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL I HOPE FINE WELL SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE BUT MY STUDY HAS START SO I CAN UPDATE AFTER LONG TIME MAY BE AFTER 2 AND 3 WEEKS OR MAY BE MONTH SO THAT'S WHY I SAY SORRY TO U ALL I HOPE U ALL SUPPORT ME...ANY WAYS

NEXT UPDATE IS HERE:

Abhijeet enter in room while leaving daya in confuse state

Daya:ise kya ho gaya itne gusse main kyun lag raha hai...pouch k dekhta hoon..nahi abhi pouchonga to bhadak jayega...kal subah pouchta hoon..akhir majra kya hai(to himself)chal daya to bhi so jaa

And he enter in his room...abhijet sat on bed with thud...tarika's bhaiya and bhabhi words echo in his ear again an put his both hands on his ear to stop this voice...after few minute he remove his hand from his ear...he feel headache so he lay down...put his hand on his head and think

Kya sach main sab kuch khatam ho gaya hai...kya sach main ab hum dono k beech main kuch nahi raha?tarika k bhaiya aur bhabhi jo keh rahe hai ya soch rahe hai mere baare main woh sahi hai?he take painful sigh wit ahhhhh...dekha jaye to tarika k liye unka fikar aik dum sahi hai...meri yaadasht ka koi bhi bharosa nahi hai..woh to kabhi bhi jaa sakti hai..aur mujhe to apne attet k baare main kuch bhi yaad nahi hai...agar kal ko mere ateet main se kuch aisa sach bahar aa jaye jiska mere pass koi jawab bhi na ho tab kya hoga woh to mujhe bhi nahi pta...is hisab se unka faisla(decision)sahi hai...per mera kya...kya main tarika k bina reh paonga?kya main use dekhe bina aik pal bhi reh sakonga...nahi yeh mujhse nahi hoga aur tarika woh bhi mere bina nahi reh payegi...he think something then...shayad woh reh payegi tabhi to usne woh alfaaz(words)kahi hai

 **aur vaise bhi mujhe abhijeet jaisa mil jayega per aap nahi**

kya use sach main mujh jaisa mil jayega...ho sakta hai mujhse bhi acha mil jaye..ufff..he cupped his face with his hand...pta nahi yeh main kya soch raha hoon...pta nahi mere saath jo ho raha hai ya jo hone wala hai...woh theek hai ya nahi per ab mujhe tarika se dor rehna hoga...jab woh mere saath rishta nahi rakhna chahti hai to main bhi uske saath zaberdasti ka rishta nahi rakhonga...main use kisi kisam ki takleef nahi de sakta...woh apne bhaiya k faisle se kaafi khush hai aur main tarika ki khushi main khush hoon...per pta nahi maine woh baat kaise keh di

 **bus bohut ho gaya ...bohut ro liya ab koi aur royega**

shayad gusse main tha is liye aisi baat nikal gayi

And abhijeet come out from thought with jark because some one knock abhijeet room door very badly...suddenly his eyes fall out of window he got shock when hew saw that sun was rise...he look at himself and found himself in previous position with previous suit...he take some time to come out from this shock...he get down from bed and open the door...his buddy attack him with door open

Arre boss tum...he shock after seeing his massy condition with red eyes so he hold his hand...make him sit then ask with love,care and tense

Abhi yeh sab...tum theek to ho na boss...kahi bukhar to nahi ho gaya hai and he put his hand on his forehead to check fever but he doesn't feel anything he got confuse because he don't know the main reason of his buddy messy condition

Abhijeet feel great tension in his buddy eyes so he try to give him soothing and relax with:arre kuch nahi hua hai mujhe...tum be wajah tension le rahe ho(daya give him look"acha")yaar thakawat(tiredness)ki wajah se aisa hua hai(give him fake explain)woh kya hai na jaise hi main kamre main aa kar bed pe laitha(lay down)meri aankh lag gayi

Acha to tum darwaza kyun nahi khol rahe the itni der se?kab se awaz laga raha hoon main...pehle to tum khol dete the chahe kitni thakawat hi kyun na ho tumhe...aur aaj poore adhe ghante laga diye tumne kyun?

Abhijeet shout in great shock:kya adhe ghante?

Haan adhe ghante se...pta hai tumhe main kitna der gaya tha jab tum darwaza nahi khol rahe the

Sorry yaar per sach main meri aankh nahi khul rahi thi is liye...aur tumhe darne ki zaroorat nahi hai main itni jaldi kahi nahi jaane wala hoon

Bako maat...tumhare liye yahi bahter hoga...aur aik baat

Kya?

Agli baar darwaaza time pe khol dena nahi to

Nahi to kya?

Nahi to main darwaaza tod donga

Nahi mere baap aisa mat karna...main khol donga darwaaza

Acha chalo tum fresh ho jao...main breakfast laga deta hoon bohut bhook lagi hai...kal raat se kuch nahi khaya hai hum dono ne and he bit his tongue because abhijeet shout in shock"kya"daya turn his point as:mere matlab hai tumne kuch nahi khaya hai...tumhe bhook lagi hogi tum tayar ho jao tab tak main

Maine tumhe khane ko keh diya tha na phir?

Boss tum to jaante ho...tumre bina mujhe khana hazam nahi hota hai

Acha chal breakfast ready kar main ata hoon

And he give daya side hug and then enter in bathroom to get fresh...here daya smile and think:boss ka mood theek lag raha breakfast k table pe pouchta hoon isse...haan yeh theek rahega and he move toward kitchen to ready breakfast

 **I M SO SORRY DAREYA FAN I FAILED AGAIN TO ADD DAREYA HERE...I M TRYING MY BEST TO ADD DAREYA SCENE HERE BUT I FAIL AGAIN AN AGAIN...I THINK I LEAVE THE STORY WITHOUT COMPLETE THIS BECAUSE IF I M NOT ABLE TO COMPLETE MY REVIEWER WISHES SO I M NOT ABLE TO WRITE STORY...ONE MORE THING IF DAREYA FAN FORGIVE ME THIS TIME SO MAY BE... MAY BE I CAN ADD DAREYA SCENE IN NEXT CHAPTER SO DAREYA FAN TELL ME WHAT IS YOUR THING SHOULD I WRITE THE STORY OR LEAVE THE STORY WHILE LEAVING INCOMPLETE AND SORRY FOR MISTAKE ANY WAYS**

 **KAMIKAZE BLACK,SHAKSHI,ADITI, ,AMMUNIKKI,AROOJ,LOVE DUO AND CRAZY FOR ABHIRIKA,GUEST, ,SONI18,TROPICALIGHT,ABHIRIKA MYLOVE,CID FAN,AFTAB AND RK SWEETI:A BIG THANK YOU SO MACH TO U ALL**

 **LUV U SHREYA,AASHVIN,HERSHIT SHETTY,SHREYATOMAR050,SHREYA BD AND GUEST:THANKS TO U ALL AND A BIG SORRY TO U ALL BECAUSE I FAIL AGAIN TO ADD YOU FAV PAIR IN THIS CHAPTER**

 **OK BYE**

 **THANK YOU**

 **TAKE CARE**

 **FROM**

 **YOUR REGARD**

 **RIJA SAMI**


End file.
